


Accidents and Murder

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Bestiality, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Peri accidentally has her head run through with her horses's cock as she tries to pleasure itSetsuna falls into a trap while carrying some ropes, ends up hanging from themLoki sneaks into Anna's room as she and Marisa are having sex together. She beheads Marisa, then impersonates her while drowning Anna
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 6





	Accidents and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> That title is soo baaad x.x Me from 2 years ago, why...

Peri walked around the castle. She had really been enjoying her stay in Askr. It let her satisfy her killing intent in battles all the time, and she was able to met several people who enjoyed killing as much as she did. Currently the short cavalier had decided to check up on her horse, since it got injured in her last battle.

She walked into the stables readily. After reaching the box where her horse was she noted with satisfaction that it had already been healed up. She placed one hand on the horse’s nose, patting it happily. As she felt the horse react to her touch, she decided she wanted to reward it for its performance today. At first, she considered just getting some special food for the horse, but that idea seemed too boring. To get some ideas, she crouched for a moment and crawled into the stall. Careful not to get stomped on, she looked up at the horse. Her eyes caught sight of the stallion’s massive cock, and she knew instantly what to do - she’d reward her horse through bringing it to an orgasm.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused at the thought. As she reached out and touched the animal’s member, it twitched in her hand, some of its precum leaked onto her glove. Taking her hand back and tasting the liquid, she decided to take her chest armor off. She didn’t want it to get dirty, after all. After some tampering with her chestpiece, she gently put it on the ground. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons at her collar, and the blue-and-pink haired woman took her tunic off as well. Giving her breasts a playful squeeze, she moved under the horse and began stroking its shaft with both of her hands.

As the horse’s cock grew to its fully erect state, Peri moved her mouth over to its tip. Tasting it with her lips, she flicked her tongue over it for a moment. After doing that, she stretched her mouth open and took it inside her. She slowly pushed her mouth further onto the horse’s erection, trying her best to take it as far in as she could. However, even with how much passion she tried, she still had to stop a few times, breaking off for air. With her mount’s member coated with her saliva, it was becoming easier and easier for her. She could hear the horse neighing in pleasure as she took the dick down her throat, fighting away whatever discomfort she might have been feeling. Her hands continued to stroke the cock at a point she was sure she wouldn’t reach with her mouth, but as she continued to take it deeper and deeper inside her, sucking with her mouth and covering the surface of the horse’s shaft with her saliva, she realized her pussy was soaking too. Because of that, she let go of it with one hand, and delved with it into her leggings. Tugging her panties to the side, Peri began to touch herself while she continued bringing off the horse.

In no time she was able to orgasm, soaking her leggings through with her juices. Her moans were mostly muffled since her mouth was still stuffed with the horse’s dick. She continued to suck on it as her body shook in orgasmic spasms. Just as she was about to recover from them, she felt a hot load of the horse’s semen shoot down her esophagus and into her stomach. She started sliding her mouth off the horse’s cock, as so some of the semen poured into her mouth, leaking out of it and dripping down her pointy chin.

As she continued to stimulate the horse’s cock while pulling her mouth off it, she felt it harden in her mouth again. “Sorry, but I’m only gonna do it once.” She thought to herself as only the tip of her horse’s shaft remained inside her mouth. However, she did not realize that her actions had awakened a lust in her horse, and that it wanted to get off again. As it felt her remove her mouth, it instinctively pushed forward, trying to force its cock deeper inside her again. Peri didn’t even have time to react as the dick smashed through the back of her mouth. She could only feel incredible pain as the horse’s cock came out of the hole in the back of her head in an explosion of blood and meat. With a hole in the back of her head, she had only a few moments to realize that she was dying before her life left her. Her thighs, already soaked with her juices, were also additionally stained yellow as her bladder released. Still, it made no difference for the horse whether his rider was alive or not. As her body slumped motionless, it didn’t stop the horse from thrusting back and forth through the hole in Peri’s head. Her body was still kept upwards by the horse’s shaft when the horse came again, covering Peri’s bare back with his seed. Sated for the time, the horse’s cock slowly shrunk back to its resting size, Peri’s head sliding off it as the girl’s corpse collapsed to the straw that was laid out on the floor.

Peri’s body was discovered a few hours later, when one of the stablehands brought a new meal for the horse. Instead of reporting her death, however, he decided to have some fun with her corpse. Both Peri’s lifeless womb and her tight asshole were filled with the semen of several of the stablehands, the hole in the back of her head also enjoyed by some of them, before her death finally got reported to Kiran - who decided to let them keep her corpse anyways.

Setsuna was busy moving things around in one of the storage rooms. She wasn’t sure why would anyone choose her for the job with how clumsy she was, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try her best to do as she was told. Because of that, she had currently been carrying as many pieces of rope as she could. With her dozing off as she carried them over, she didn't notice as Ninian appeared straight in front of her. The half-dragon girl collided with her, and they both fell over. Both Setsuna and Ninian apologized for what happened, each blaming herself for that, but after getting up they both headed their way. Ninian took a single, long coil of rope before leaving. Setsuna watched her for a moment, while checking out how the ropes she was carrying have wrapped around her body. She found it quite interesting that they even managed to loop around her neck, but since it didn't cause her any discomfort yet she paid no mind to that, and decided to keep the ropes on her as she walked off to carry them away.

Once Setsuna left the storage room and walked through the castle for some time, she realized that she had no idea where she should bring all these ropes to. After some thinking, the archer decided to just wander around until she managed to find the spot she was supposed to bring them to - from what she understood, they were to be used as a replacement nooses for the gallows in the main hall. Cursing silently her lack of spacial orientation, Setsuna set off again while thinking how funny a coincidence it was that the ropes that would become nooses were now wrapped around her neck. The ropes dragged on behind her as she scoured the Askrian halls for some more time.

Eventually, she ended up in some unused part of the castle - she could tell because she didn’t see anyone nearby, and the halls were usually crowded at this time. And to confirm her suspicions, suddenly the ground under her feet gave way as the pitfall trap she was on opened - no one would put one in an used part of the castle, would they? Setsuna was so used to falling into traps like this one that she didn’t even mind the falling sensation. That is, until her fall was suddenly broken by a sharp tug to her neck. With horror, Setsuna realized that the ropes wrapped around her neck were now suspending her up in the air in between the ground level of the corridor and the bottom of the trap. She realized that the part of the rope dragging on after her must have gotten stuck somewhere up, and in an afflux of hope she tugged at the rope above her head with as much strength as she could muster with her breath being cut off.

Once that proved not to be helpful, Setsuna started clawing desperately at the rope wrapped around her neck with both of her hands. The lack of air going into her lungs started eating away at her strength at this point, so she tried her best to free herself. Her fingers dug deep into her skin there, even drawing blood as she scratched away at the ropes, but somehow they got wrapped too tight for her to get them off. She kept pulling and scratching away at them to no avail as the rope dug deeper into her throat. Her moves grew more and more desperate as the pain in her lungs increased, but still with no success. Her mind couldn’t accept the possibility of dying like that - being killed in battle or by the summoner would have been okay, but such a death seemed very unfair to her. Her emotions didn’t matter, however, and her struggles began to slowly die down as the pulsating of blood in her ears grew louder and louder.

The archer could feel her bladder going off, leaving a stain on her panties and running down her tights-covered legs. She swung in the rope, desperately kicking against the walls of the pitfall trap in some final attempt of supporting herself, but all that achieved was making her body swing from one side to another as the last of her strength left her body. Her body continued to sway on the ropes, hanging inside the pit as the trapdoor closed over her. It didn’t close fully, however, with the ropes causing a crack to stay open - and because of that, her body was discovered when someone went through that part of the castle next. By that time, her body had completely managed to cool down, with the first stages of decomposition already settling in.

Anna smiled at Marisa as the two entered Anna’s room. It wasn’t easy to break the Crimson Flash away from her sword practice, but Anna deemed her cute enough to keep trying. And now they were there, with her successfully getting the pink-haired girl to follow her into her quarters. Anna wasn’t sure what she’d do with the girl afterwards, but for now she was happy just for some hot girl-on-girl action. She quickly set down her axe, and turned towards Marisa to take her sword from her. After removing her high, armored boots, Anna began taking off her adorned Askrian armor. While doing so, the commander turned to look at the mercenary, only to see her blushing back at her. Anna smiled invitingly at her after slipping out of her battle dress, only to show that she wore no underwear underneath - just like Kiran ordered her to when he first arrived there. Marisa’s face turned just as crimson as her nickname suggested when she saw that, her fingers reluctantly working at removing her belt, her feet already bare with her boots placed neatly near the door.

“Come on, don’t be shy now. We both know that you want it!” Anna spoke to her kindly while getting closer, taking Marisa’s hand into her own and gently placed it on one of the clasps holding Marisa’s purple battle dress in place. With a thankful look on her face, Marisa clumsily undid the clasps, and forced her dress open through the split on the front. Anna looked hungrily at Marisa’s huge, shapely breasts, still covered with a purple bra. After an encouraging nod from Anna, Marisa took a deep breath and undid the bra as well. Anna couldn’t help but whistle as she saw Marisa’s bags of flesh in the nude, confirming to her that Marisa was a correct choice for the night. She immediately grabbed them, feeling them up with her hands while Marisa looked away, another blush showing up on her cheeks. Once she had her share of playing with them, with Marisa joining in on the action and touching her breasts too, with one finger Anna traced a path down Marisa’s flat stomach from the breasts to her panties, and slowly tugged away at them. Marisa moved one of her hands downwards as well, touching Anna’s as they pulled her panties off together.

Once Marisa’s pussy was revealed, Anna playfully pushed her back so the girl fell on her back onto her bed. Getting on her knees, Anna buried her face between the girl’s thighs, her mouth already working on sucking the girl’s clit. Her tongue started exploring Marisa’s pussy, savouring the sweetness the girl had within her. From the discussion she had with her earlier when seducing the girl, the mercenary was still a virgin. The moans coming from the girl were so full of passion that Anna had some troubles believing that, but whether that was true or not, she still enjoyed eating her out. And as the girl’s juices flushed into her face, a fast orgasm rocking the girl’s body, her lack of endurance convinced Anna that she had been telling the truth.

Once she was done with that, she rose, and was greeted with Marisa’s enamored face. The girl was visibly shaken by her orgasm, and as Anna climbed on top of her she managed to speak out in between her moans: “I’ve… Never felt… anything like that… beforeee…” Anna smiled gently at her newfound lover before replying. “Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty more chances to feel like that in the future.” At this point, Anna heard some sound coming from behind her, but she paid it no mind - she had a hot girl underneath her, and nothing would distract her from that. Lining her pussy up with Marisa’s, Anna began rubbing against the girl while bending forward and locking her lips onto the swordswoman’s. 

She continued to rub her cunt against Marisa’s for some more time, making out with her while bringing them both to a pair of orgasms. Marisa’s inexperienced moans against her face were enough to make Anna cum far faster than the pink-haired mercenary, and so Anna continued to bring pleasure to her with her hands after coming herself. Her hands continued to explore Marisa’s body, feeling up her nice butt as it was pressed against her sheets and massaging the girl’s heaving tits. It wasn’t long before Marisa cried out in another orgasm, her body giving in to Anna’s skilled fingers. As their juices mixed together on both Marisa’s and Anna’s thighs, Anna let go of the girl and laid down on the bed next to her.

The two girls didn’t realize that they weren’t alone in the room. When they first got in, Loki sneaked in behind them. She intended to kill Anna and take her place since it seemed that would give her the access to most information about the Askrian kingdom, but after seeing what the two girls were up to she decided to postpone that a bit. Instead, she just stayed concealed with her magic, touching herself while watching the two girls having sex together. She managed to stay quiet through most of that, only a few moans escaping her lips while she tried to stay undetected. Both women were too focused on each other to notice that, however, so they had no idea that Loki was there, watching them. And as the two laid in post-coital poses on the bed, Loki decided it was time to proceed. She didn’t expect to be killing two girls today, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

However, before she made her move, Anna got up from the bed. WIth how sweaty all the sex with Marisa had her, she decided to go and bathe. “I’ll be back soon, and then we can do it again… If you want that.” Anna said while getting off the bed and heading towards the door separating the bath from the main part of the room. Marisa just mumbled something back incoherently, her mind still filled with all the pleasure that Anna brought her. She shifted on the bed a bit, watching as Anna went into the side room. Slowly lifting her body, Marisa realized she should probably wash as well. However, it seemed that Anna would let her use her bath, so she slumped back onto the bed, closing her eyes and losing herself in a pleasant daydream about what Anna would do to her when the girl came back. Her fingers circled her snatch as she thought of that, and quiet moans began to escape her lips again as she started to finger herself. With this being her first time with a lover, her lust was still unsated after two orgasms.

Loki moved silently not to alert the girl on the bed, happy that her prey had separated. She walked over to where Anna placed her axe and Marisa’s sword, and decided that using the sword to end Marisa’s life would be most fitting. Lifting the blade from the table, she couldn’t stop the metal from emitting some clinking sounds, but Marisa’s brain discarded them as sounds caused by Anna’s bath. Because of that, she had no clue what was about to happen as Loki moved to the bed, sword in hand. Lining it up with Marisa’s uncovered neck, Loki removed the spell that concealed her from sight, and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

In just a few moments after she did that, Marisa let out an exceptionally loud moan, her eyes snapping open as she called out: “Anna! Oh, Anna!”, her fingers connecting with the most sensitive spot inside her. Before she could react to seeing an unknown figure standing over her, Loki cut downwards with her sword. Marisa began to move one of her arms in a futile effort to protect herself, but she wasn't fast enough and the sword easily sliced through her neck. She didn’t even emit a sound as it was severed from the rest of her body, its twitches causing it to writhe on the bed as blood poured heavily from the stump on her neck.

Loki lifted Marisa’s head by her ponytail, and lifted it to her face. “Don’t worry, your lover will be joining you soon.” She said with a cruel smile, and then kissed Marisa on the lips intensely. After breaking the kiss, Loki put one hand on Marisa’s body to keep it from twitching, and with another sadistic smile she forced Marisa’s head between her thighs, giving the girl a taste of her own pussy before she died. To Loki’s disappointment, Marisa didn’t stay alive for much longer, but even with how short her time was, she still tasted both hers and Anna’s juices, licking them from her thighs with her tongue. Her mind was completely broken at that point, and she just ached for a taste of Anna’s before she died.

After a few quick rubs to her pussy, Loki reminded herself that she still had another girl to kill - the time for playing with the corpse would come later. Fortunately for her, it seemed that Anna was still bathing, so she wouldn’t come out to her anytime soon. Still, Loki decided to kill her off first, and then enjoy Marisa’s body more. However, if she just went invisible into the bathing room, Anna would suspect something. Instead, Loki turned her body into Marisa’s with her magic, knowing that Anna would be more than happy to see her come in. With a quick adjustment to the spell, Loki removed Marisa’s clothes from her body, and approached the door. Gently opening it, she tried to imitate Marisa’s behaviour as she walked through the door, forcing a blush to appear on her face.

“Oh, I see you couldn’t wait for me to come back! You’re more than welcome to join me here, if that’s what you want.” Anna called out to her happily, glad that Marisa was willing to join her. Maybe she should consider having her as a more permanent lover? Anna wondered about that for a moment as she watched Marisa descend into the bath, covering herself with her arms again. Moving to her, Anna pulled her into the water, her lips moving towards Marisa’s again. The girl kissed her back, and Anna proceeded to squeeze her breasts again as Marisa collapsed on top of her.

Anna ended up going underwater, but she expected to surface again a few moments later. However, that didn’t happen. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that Marisa had been holding her down, and she began attacking the girl with her fists, but to no avail. Marisa’s hands were locked firmly onto her shoulders, keeping her underwater and not letting her get any air no matter how hard she tried. Anna wasn’t afraid of dying - in fact, ever since she had been summoned she had been expecting that her death would come. She didn’t expect it to come from a girl she picked herself, however, thinking that Kiran would kill her eventually, as he did with the Sharena summoned along with her. Bubbles emerged from her face and floated to the surface as the last remnants of air left her lungs, and she shut her mouth closed before attempting to overpower the girl on top of her again. It didn’t work this time either, and Anna knew that her death was unavoidable. Once she was sure that she wouldn’t be breaking free, she accepted her death and just laid motionless while water filled her lungs. Her heart received a sharp blow as she saw Marisa transform into a more purple-haired woman, her dying mind recognizing her as Loki, the illusionist that worked for Emblia. There were a few times when she and the woman met before… Anna couldn’t remember much more about her as the headache caused by the lack of breath caused her brain to slow down.

“Marisa’s already dead. Now, be a nice girl and just join her!” Anna’s heart ached as she heard that, the news somehow hurting her more than the pain coming from her water-filled lungs. However, as the pounding of blood in her head grew louder, her mind slowly becoming clouded, memories of Marisa slowly disappeared from her mind, and instead she wondered if her death would affect the Order of Heroes that much. She also wondered what would happen to all the money she had gathered, and that thought was all that remained in her mind as she gave in to the asphyxiation, her body going limp in the water.

Loki kept Anna’s corpse underwater for some more time, until she was fully sure that the redhead was dead. Getting up from the bath, she let go of Anna’s body and it floated up to the water’s surface. Now that her target was dead, Loki could fully enjoy herself. First, she shifted her form into that of Anna’s in case anyone entered the room. Feeling up the tits of her new more permanent form with some curiosity, Loki cast a concealing spell on Anna’s floating corpse and ran over to the main room. Lifting Marisa’s head from between the girl’s thighs, Loki placed it between her own, and started to rub her pussy furiously against Marisa’s slack lips. That head was the first to join her collection in Askr, but she was sure it wouldn’t be the last as she came all over Marisa’s dead face.


End file.
